Robes of Gryffindor Red
by Egon-Starcollector
Summary: Harry reveals a hidden talent and tells the world how he feels about Hermione.


Robes of Gryffindor Red  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. "The Lady in Red" belongs to Chris DeBurgh.  
  
Harry stood off to the side of the Great Hall, fidgeting nervously. His palms were so slick with sweat that he was afraid he would drop his guitar pick.  
  
It was October of Harry's sixth year. Headmaster Dumbledore had decided that Hogwarts should hold a Non-Magical Talent Show. Any kind of performance was allowed as long as it did not involve magic. Cho Chang had recited Shakespeare, Susan Bones had done a very funny stand-up comedy routine, and Justin Finch-Fletchley had played the violin.  
  
Harry, for his part, was going to do something only one other person knew he could do. He'd been taking guitar lessons from Dean Thomas for well over a year, and Dean swore Harry was soon going to need a better teacher. "You're going to pass me before we know it!" Dean declared.  
  
Tonight, Harry would play his second-hand guitar publicly for the first time. And tonight, he was going to sing a song for a very special witch.  
  
It was almost Harry's turn. Draco Malfoy was finishing a song that had people in tears. Who ever would have guessed that Draco's bored drawl concealed a baritone singing voice as golden as his hair?  
  
"And for our next performer, Mister Harold Potter of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry walked to the stage, trying to get his heart and stomach back where they belonged. He cleared his throat and stepped into the spotlight cast by a hundred clustered candles. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Hermione Granger, fairest of the fair in her Gryffindor robes." He swallowed, and then began to sing in his crystalline tenor.  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
  
They're looking for a little romance  
  
Given half a chance  
  
Hermione nearly sank to the floor from embarassment--but Harry noted she was smiling.  
  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
  
Or that highlights in your hair  
  
That catch your eyes  
  
I have been blind  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here  
  
It's just you and me  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
By this point, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were staring open-mouthed at each other. "Did you know he could sing?" Ginny mouthed to her brother, who shook his head in disbelief. Was this really Harry?  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
Seamus Finnegan looked down at his juggling clubs. "Blimey, I have to follow *that?*" he chuckled.  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me  
  
Cheek to cheek  
  
There's nobody here  
  
It's just you and me  
  
It's where I wanna be  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
  
The lady in red  
  
My lady in red  
  
Harry smiled, looked directly at Hermione, and whispered the last words of the song.  
  
I love you  
  
  
  
Hogwarts jumped to its collective feet in applause. There was even a cheer from the Slytherin table and an approving nod from Professor Snape. Harry was swarmed by his friends as he stepped from the stage.  
  
"Harry, that was beautiful!"  
  
"Hermione's so lucky!"  
  
"Harry, you could be a star!"  
  
"I *told* you you'd pass me!" This from Dean, who was laughing and grinning with pride.  
  
Harry felt someone clap a hand on his shoulder and turned to face an impressed-looking Draco Malfoy. "Good job, Potter."  
  
"You too, Draco. You almost melted the whole school."  
  
"And you raised the roof."  
  
"Maybe we should record a duet." Draco genuinely laughed for the first time in recorded history.  
  
And then Harry turned...and looked into the cinnamon eyes of a tearful Hermione. She said nothing, but threw her arms around him and kissed him warmly in front of the entire school.  
  
For Harry, it was better than any applause. 


End file.
